


Dinosaurs in Space

by Rivulet027



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dinosaurs, Established Relationship, Heist, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 00:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: A barely space worthy trash heap of a ship hauling dinosaurs for the Empire gets stolen by Bodhi, Cassian, and Jyn.





	Dinosaurs in Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).

Bodhi tugs at his hair as he regards the stubbornly locked cargo door. “This is a really bad idea.”

Cassian rubs reassuring circles against Bodhi’s back, before reaching up to gently guide Bodhi’s hands out of his hair. “Any idea why they’re diverting so much power…”

Jyn’s exclamation of victory as she finishes slicing the lock makes Cassian trail off. The doors slide partly open. Cassian and Bodhi start to pry them open, then pause to stare. Jyn makes her way over, smiling dropping off her face when she sees what they’re looking at.

“Those are dinosaurs,” Jyn frowns. “Dinos in cryo?”

“They’re defiantly frozen,” Cassian agrees.

“Why is the Imperial Navy paying this trash heap to haul dinosaurs?” Bodhi stresses. “Are they going to send dinosaurs against us?”

“Would the T-Rex eat us or the Triceratops first?” Jyn wonders.

“We’re not going to find out,” Cassian decides firmly. He rests reassuring hands on Bodhi’s shoulders. “Can you keep this ship running until we hit the rendezvous point?”

“The amount of power they’re diverting to keep them frozen is taxing the engines,” Bodhi grumbles. “I’m a pilot, not an engineer.”

Jyn turns and grips Bodhi’s waist as she reminds him, “You’ve kept it running so far. Cassian and I will take care of the rest of the crew. We didn’t survive Scarif to get eaten by a T-Rex.”

“Or trampled by a Stegosaurus,” Cassian puts in wryly.

They shut the doors again. Both Jyn and Cassian give Bodhi a parting kiss, before quickly incapacitating the rest of the crew. Bodhi struggles to keep the ship running and the dinosaurs frozen. Bodhi’s shoulders sag when they finally reach the rendezvous point and he can hear Hera complain about the trash heap of a ship they’ve stolen. 

“We stole dinosaurs!” Cassian protests.


End file.
